feddingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dave Wylde
Mark Ewing (born July 22, 1984), also known by his ring name Dave Wylde, is a Northern Irish actor and professional wrestler who is signed to IUWAR, appearing on the WAR brand. In professional wrestling, Ewing was the first ever Number One Seed and subsequently first ever WAR Revolutionary Cup Champion, as well as reigning simultaneously as the NGW North American and World Tag Team Champion prior to that. He was also the winner of the first ever match in WAR history, and has two Feud of the Year accolades (with David Fagan and Andrew Fusion) Wylde initially came to prominence through his career on the professional wrestling independent circuit, primarily as a member of the NGW roster. In 2006, Wylde signed a contract with IUW and led an exodus of his colleagues with him. Depending on Wylde's alignment as a crowd favorite or villain, he emphasizes different aspects of his personality to encourage the desired audience reaction. Professional wrestling career Gimmick A long time ago, fans around the world used to admire Dave Wylde for his ethics and morals. A man of the people, the prolific underdog became the posterboy for Next Generation Wrestling at the height of its success, but true fame always seemed out of reach for Wylde. In a world run by wrestlers much bigger and much meaner, the gentle-mannered Irishman would often stop short of the door to the main event. Despite holding gold, for one reason or another he never found himself able to even compete for the chance to headline a pay-per-view. When the brutal match infamously known as Bloody Sunday distorted the mindset of Dave Wylde, no one was prepared for the man he would become. Years of grit and determination, and sheer underdog strength provided the man we now call "The Lord of War" with a foundation to build a new career. He always knew he could grapple with men twice his size in the ring, but it was time to go toe-to-toe outside as well. From his shocking return to wrestling in Fed-X in January 2009, waves of skilled opponents have succumbed to the bloodlust and jealous ambition of the man who was always told no. Callous and scheming, this new evolution of Dave Wylde may be a far cry from the man who drew record ratings in 2006, but the same in-ring phenomenon exists today. Any man entering the ring with The Lord today must prepare to face lightning speed and agility coupled with a ferocious brawling technique and the swiftest of tactics. After initially resenting the extreme shift in attitude and personality, wrestling fans worldwide have reverted to cheering for the Irishman once more, now knowing that his words are a mere inkblot on an otherwise impeccable resume. Ring entrance The house lights in the arena quickly turn downward before fading us into darkness, riling the crowd in attendance into an electric atmosphere as the moment holds. As thousands of camera flashes flicker through the darkness, the WARtron quickly flashes an obnoxious graphic reading "LORD OF WAR". At the exact same time, we hear the first loud snare hit from "Fucking in the Bushes" by Oasis thunder through the arena. The imminent arrival of Dave Wylde draws every man, woman and child from their seat in a hyseria of boos and jeers aimed towards the stage. The house lights crash on, pulsing white and black throughout the arena and creating a strobe effect to viewers worldwide, as the blistering riffs of the song give way to the rebellious declaration in the song shouting through the speakers. The electric guitar kicks in with that Hollywood riff, and the choir rains down their haunting harmonies as the man himself breaks through the black curtain on the stage. Stepping out to thousands upon thousands of hateful ticketholders, Dave Wylde makes his way to the top of the ramp amidst the spectacular stage show , and looks around the crowd with a sneer on his face. Throwing both of his arms out and turning on the spot as if to display himself, Wylde triggers a curtain of gold pyro to fall behind him. As he finishes his turn, he makes his way down toward the ring completely ignoring the people at ringside before jumping unto the apron and hopping over the top rope. As his music hits a peak, Wylde jumps unto the nearest turnbuckle and begins to trash talk the fans, all the while proclaiming his own greatness. When his music fades and the house lights return, Wylde pops off the turnbuckle and begins to prepare for the match. Personal life In wrestling Championships and accomplishments References Category:WAR roster Category:WAR originals Category:Revolutionary Cup Champions Category:NGW alumni Category:Irish characters Category:Executives Category:Owners Category:Playoff participants